You're Invited
by TL-chan
Summary: Igneous is hit with distressing news. Slate might not have an idea what's going on, but he can at least try and help.


**AN:** So, the next request I'm doing is something about Igneous and Slate/Grey. I found Slate a bit hard to write, probably because I never really have before, except for in short scenes. Also because he gets mostly serious scenes in the anime, and I wanted to write something more lighthearted. I hope I was able to get him decently in-character.

* * *

It started off like any ordinary day, until a ship came onto shore by Arachna Kingdom. Aboard that ship was a familiar page from Nuuma Kingdom. And he came with a fancy letter, addressed to the Spider Riders of Arachna.

"So, why were we all gathered here?" Hunter asked, boredom showing in his voice. He and the other Riders were sitting in a meeting room, once news had come to them about the visit from Nuuma. Some others from the castle, like Slate and Lily were with them. Only Aqune was absent, because she had recently gone on a personal trip with Buguese. The atmosphere was relaxed, as none of them thought anything particularly serious had happened, but this was still an unusual occurrence.

"Because they came out of their way to deliver this letter to us," Igneous said. "As you're well aware, Nuuma isn't just a short trip away."

The envelope was in Lumen's hand. Apparently, it was the formal duty of the prince to open it. At least that's what he decided on the spot.

"What's it say?" Magma asked, who was leaning over Lumen's shoulder as he carefully undid the seal.

"Wait, let me find out," replied the prince, who lifted his arm to try shooing the boy away. Once the letter was open, Lumen held it close to his face, and started reading. He put it down on the table, and gave a suspicious smirk in Igneous' direction. Of course, Igneous wasn't sure what to make of it.

"So?" Magma asked.

"The Spider Riders have been cordially invited as guests of honor to the wedding of Queen Illuma."

All Igneous could do was scream, which naturally drew everyone's eyes to him.

"Oh? I expected it might say something like this," Lumen spoke. That was really the only reason he was interested in opening it. "Who didn't see it coming, when she was so chummy with that page?"

"When is it going to be?" Corona asked, trying to at least move the conversation ahead a little.

"On the 15th of this month," Lumen replied. "That's pretty soon. And a very interesting choice."

Hearing this only made Igneous cringe further.

"Now that we know, I guess this meeting can come to a close," he said, and walked out of the meeting room without another word.

* * *

Igneous wandered off towards his own bedroom. Yes, Lumen was right in that he shouldn't have been surprised by the news. But it wasn't something he was happy to hear, and on top of that, he was embarrassed for freaking out in front of everyone.

As he was making his way there, he heard someone calling his name. Well, he was called "Fang," and only one person tended to call him by that nickname.

"Claw?" Igneous turned his head cautiously. Slate was standing there behind him.

"Woah, what was that all about?" Slate asked. It wasn't that he'd never seen that side of Igneous, but it certainly wasn't an everyday occurrence.

Igneous sighed. He hadn't told anyone about his incident with Queen Illuma who wasn't around to witness it. Actually, he'd tried his hardest not to think of her at all. But, Slate was his best friend after all. He had a right to know, especially now that it was relevant again.

"When we were in Nuuma, I fell in love with Queen Illuma," Igneous started. Slate's mouth hung open, but he said nothing in reply. "I thought she felt the same, but it was all a misunderstanding. It turned out she already had a lover."

If not for how down Igneous looked, Slate might have teased him about it. Not that he knew what the queen was like, but he assumed she would be an adult at the very least. It wasn't too often that older women fell in love with guys their age.

"It was pathetic of me," Igneous admitted. He had a good idea what Slate was thinking, even if he'd said nothing.

"But you still kind of hoped you had a chance with her, right?" Slate replied.

"Yes," he said. "She was a flawless woman. I'm sure lots of guys will be disappointed when they find out she's getting married."

"Well, you could impress her by bringing a stunning date of your own… if you even want to go," Slate suggested. "I can't believe it has to be the worst possible day too."

The 15th was in fact Igneous' birthday. Not that he was ever the type to hold huge celebrations. But he didn't want to turn it into a day of misery either.

"Yes, technically, I could find another date," Igneous said. "But that might not be so easy."

"I guess you're right," Slate said, nervously. "You could take… no, she started dating last week. And… no, she also got a boyfriend too. I'm pretty sure every girl around your own age in the town has a significant other already."

"Everyone?" Igneous wondered, stunned.

"I guess I'm not one to talk either, because I haven't even been looking for a date," Slate replied. "But if I was, I would have gotten one already, so that wouldn't help you."

"Then… how do you know all that?" Igneous wondered.

"I keep up with the gossip," Slate said. "But now that there's not a war going on around here, there's actually a lot more to keep track of."

"So you could be wrong?" Igneous asked, hopeful. He didn't know a lot about gossip, but people did tend to tell half-truths, or even make things up.

"No, that much I'm pretty sure of," answered Slate.

"Then I'm not going." Igneous folded his arms, and wore a sulk.

This time, Slate couldn't help but laugh.

"I'm sorry…" he said. "You look like a five-year-old."

Igneous found himself laughing too. He couldn't see himself, but realized it was probably true.

"You could always bring me," Slate suggested. "I've never been to Nuuma before."

"What?!" exclaimed Igneous. "B-bringing a guy as a date would only make me look more desperate." He paused. "But, did you want to go?"

"It could be fun but… I was kidding. Formal events like weddings aren't really my thing," answered Slate. "Stay here if you want. I'm pretty sure we could have a lot more fun. We could try and settle our fight once and for all."

"Then that's what I'll do," decided Igneous. "Thank you, my friend. But I warn you, you're going to be disappointed when you lose." He felt really glad to have such a good friend. Somehow, he managed to feel a whole lot better already.


End file.
